Separated but Together
by BlackFruity
Summary: It all starts off with Lee and Neji getting stranded in a storm on a mission... Pure NejiLee
1. Chapter 1

_**Separated but Together**_

_Summery: Neji and Lee get separated from the rest of the group on a training mission and must wait till morning to start heading back. What could possibly happen? Pure Neji/Lee._

_Shinji: Well this will be fun…_

_Me: Is that sarcasm I hear, Shinji?_

_Shinji: err… no?_

_Me: … stares at Shinji_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**What Could Happen?**_

Neji stared out of the small cave, which was only just big enough for them if they huddled, subconsciously rubbing his teammate's side. It was pouring out side, preventing them from making their way back to the camp site and helping Lee. He had caught a slight fever after falling into the frigid water and Neji was trying his best to keep him warm, holding his shoulders with his left arm, left leg out straight behind the younger, right bent over his form while using his free arm to rub Lee's side.

However, while thinking over of how they got into this mess, Neji failed to realize that his hand had trailed slightly up and his thumb was brushing against his teammate's nipple. Lee's breath hitched and a soft blush started to powder his cheeks, he was still half asleep but was awake enough to fully enjoy the experience without completely realizing that it was actually his teammate that was touching him.

After hearing a small moan, Neji looked down to see a flustered Lee breathing heavily against his chest, and a look of utter pleaser was drawn on his face.

_What is that baka thinking?_ Neji thought to himself, completely ignorant of the path his wrapped digits glided over. It was only until the green clad genin let out a breathy and heated moan while arching into his touch did the lavender eyed teammate realized the source.

Blushing a light, cherry, red, Hyuga Neji raised his hand off his teammate's chest, but was surprised when a disappointed whimper escaped the younger teen's lips. Hesitantly, the black haired ninja started rubbing Rock Lee's side as he was doing earlier and was rewarded by a moan of contentment and the movement of his teammate's head nuzzling against his chest, somehow sending an explosion of heat from the center of his chest and outward.

_Oh, no… This cant be happening…_ Neji screamed in his head as another of Lee's moans sent a shock wave of pleasure straight to his groin. _I have never done anything like this, hell; I've never even touched myself! Lee… you are going to be the death of me…_

His cheeks were now a deep crimson as he found himself undressing the green clad youth in his arms. Unzipping the green spandex and tugging it off so Lee's upper chest was bared, Neji stared in wonder at the chiseled form beneath him. He lightly ran a hand over the muscle bound form and found his member hardening at the expectation of feeling more.

Carefully moving their bodies around so Lee was upright against the wall of their small shelter and his own body was crouched over, sitting the other's thighs.

Neji leaned down carefully and lightly licked a nipple. Immediately Lee groaned in pleasure and arched into the touch. Gaining courage, the Hyuga clamped his mouth over the flesh and nipped slightly then started licking and sucking with vigor, his hands on Rock Lee's hips were gripping so hard he knew there were going to be bruises. Hands reached up laced themselves in Neji's hair. Pale lavender eyes looked up to see Lee's black ones looking down in pure lust. The hands on his head pushed him against his chest, encouraging his teammate's actions.

Neji nipped, sucked and licked the now hard flesh in his mouth with heed and lust, then, before Lee could voice his displeasure of not being attended to, Neji's mouth abandoned the now tender flesh and placed his lips on Lee's.

One of Lee's hands dropped from the Hyuga's head and wrapped gently round his neck, lips moving against the others in a gentle and caring manner.

"Neji…" Lee whispered against the other's lips. The said teen opened his eyes and found himself deep in Rock Lee's gaze. He raised a hand caressed Lee's cheek, thumb lightly grazing his lips.

Lee leaned into his touch and, whether it was out of lust or reflex, stared to lick then suck the opposing thumb, to which Neji moaned in lust and started to attack Lee's neck with his own tongue and mouth, quickly making his way down after leaving, what he thought was, a sufficient amount of marks on the other boy's skin.

Fingers kneading his neck and skull encouraged his path downward, sucking and nipping toned flesh till he reached Lee's pant line. Neji looks up to his soon to be lover, only to see his head thrown back, his chest heaving up and down as he took deep breaths.

"Lee…?" Said teen looked down groaned in delight at seeing Neji so close to him.

"Hai… Neji koi?" _Koi…? Lee called me… Koi?_ Without thought, Neji leaned up and passionately kissed his teammate, no… his **koi**.

Moving his body closer to Lee's so Neji would be able to get a better angle, the Hyuga accidentally rubbed his groin against the others and both moaned in response.

"Do…" Lee breathed. "Do that… again," Neji gripped the other's hips, smothered Rock Lee's lips with his own and harshly ground his hips downward into the others. "Neji!"

Lee through back his head and moaned loudly. Neji started kissing and suckling on the already tender flesh of Lee's neck as he continued his previous motions growing in fever as the edge grew near for both of them.

The nearer they got to the edge, the more they grabbed at each other; their voices grew louder, their actions, more fever.

They came together, each with a loud, gut wrenched moan. Neji collapsed in a heap on top of Lee, his body still shaking from his orgasm. Lee seemed to already be calming down, voice evening out and heart starting to return to a normal pace.

Two arms encircled Neji's waist and a slight pressure was placed on his head. The black of sleep came soon after…

_WARNING! The next chapter will contain full blown nudity!_

_Shinji: Okay, then…_

_Me: What? Can't a girl have some fun?_

_Shinji: … Fun? Where does that come in…?_

_Me: … Was that meant as an insult, Shinji, dear?_

_Shinji: uh… no?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Separated but Together**_

_Summery: Neji and Lee make it back to Konoha intact. But what happens after?_

_YAY! Thank you, Blacklightkitty! I read your review and then I looked at the story on the web and I thought:_

**Fuck! That is way more crowded then what the doc made it look like!**

_So the paragraphs are going to be more spaced this time then I am going to do the same with the first chap!_

_Shinji: yay… more work for me…_

_Me: Don't you complain! _

_Shinji: And why not? I do most of the-_

_Me: Most of the WHAT!?_

_Shinji: Uh… never mind…_

_Me: -_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**And Afterwards?**_

Tenten and Gai had left, heading home to sleep and eat, leaving Neji and Lee walking side by side alone down the dark street

The only source of light came from the full moon that rested high in the dark blue sky, casting other worldly shadows in already dark and overcastted crevices on the main road in Konoha that the two teens were walking down.

"Neji koi?" Lee softly inquired. The said teen turned his toward him, both still walking at a slow, steady, pace. "Do you… um…" Lee looked down, a blush evident even in the dark and empty streets of Konoha.

"'Do I' what, Lee kun?" Neji waited patiently, facing his head in the direction of the way they were headed but he watched Lee out of the corner of his eye.

Nearing the intersection, which both boys knew they had to go different ways to get to their respective home, Lee drew a deep breath and stepped in front of his teammate, still keeping his head bowed low.

"Would y-you, um, like t-to…" Lee gasped in surprise as his chin was suddenly grabbed and he was forced to look up into Neji's eyes. His heart started pounding hard in his chest as Neji's face loomed ever closer to his own.

"What would I like to do, Lee kun?" Neji whispered against Rock Lee's lips, low and sensual. Lee couldn't help but shiver at the tone the Hyuga sent across.

"To come w-with me t-to my p-place…?" Neji leaned down further and closed the gap between his lips and Lee's, giving the other boy a warm and passionate kiss, tongue soon enquiring into the Taijutsu master's mouth.

Lee's heart was hammering fast and hard against his chest as he shyly opened his mouth to Neji's tongue.

Arms shyly wrapped themselves around his waist as he placed his hands on the back of Lee's neck.

"Lets go," Neji grabbed the other boys hand and they raced to Lee's apartment.

xXx

Lee, wearing only a pair of black, silk, boxers, lay on his back on his bed, panting and cheeks burning red as an equally naked Neji kissed and sucked all over his chest and licked and nipped at his nipples while his hands were messaging his thighs, too close, but not close enough, to his groin.

Then he was alone.

Lee looked up and saw Neji walk over to his backpack that was dumped haphazardly on their way to the bed. He came back with rope and a small vial.

"Ne… Neji?" Said teen kneeled over Lee's form and bound his arms over his head with the rope he had brought over. "Neji! Wha-"

A finger was pressed against his lips and Neji was, once again, straddling him. The Hyuga then leaned over his head, in an effort to tie Lee's arms to the bedpost, and failed to notice how close his chest came to the other's face.

Lee got the most brilliant idea.

Carefully leaning up, so Neji wouldn't notice, Lee managed to carefully latch himself onto one of Neji's nipples and started suckling on the offending flesh.

Neji through back his head and moaned his partner's name, arching his back as he did so.

Making sure not to hurt Lee, Neji flipped them over so Lee was lying on top.

"Neji," Lee moaned over heating flesh, moving his mouth over whatever flesh he could reach. "Untie me. Please, Neji," To emphasize his want, Lee tugged his arms as much as he could without fear of breaking his bed.

Neji laughed softly to himself. "But where would all the fun be in that?"

"Neji…" Lee moaned, desperately. "Please let me go…"

"Another time, Lee, because, tonight…" Neji moaned as Lee bit the tendon between his neck and shoulder. "Tonight, I will be the one giving pleasure,"

Flipping them over again making sure that Lee is not injured and started sucking and nipping his way down to Lee's pant line. Once there, Neji slowly, tortuously, started pulling down Lee's underwear.

"Neji…" Lee arched his back violently as his member was suddenly encased in a warm and moist cavern. "Ahh! … Ne-Neji! ... Ohh…"

Neji used both his hands to keep Lee's hips still as he moved up and down Lee's member in an agonizingly slow pace.

"Please…" Lee moaned. "Neji… Fa-Faster!"

Shifting his body so he was at a better angle, Neji took all of Lee whole and started increasing his pace as his own need grew.

Lee arched his back and gave a deep and loud sensual moan of complete and utter ecstasy as he came hard in Neji's eager mouth, in which he lapped up all the fluid given to him and swallowed hungrily.

Hearing a soft 'click', Lee looked up and saw Neji pouring a generous amount of a clear liquid onto his palm.

"Neji?" The Hyuga looked up and smiled then leaned down between Lees' knees covering the other's lips with his own, tongue intruding and exploring ever crevice he could find.

His finger, slick with lube, slowly started to run circles around Lee's portal, creeping closer until it finally reached its goal.

"Itai!" Lee squirmed to get away from the imposing digit, blush heavy and eyes clamped shut.

"Shh…" Neji whispered against his lover's lips. "Relax. It will get better soon, I promise,"

The Hyuga continued his actions, adding two other fingers as Lee's entrance was stretched and prepared.

"It… It h-hurts, Neji kun," Lee whispered.

Neji curled his three fingers that were inside Lee and started searching for the boy's prostate.

It didn't take too long.

Lee arched as a pleasure filled scream tore itself from his throat.

Deeming his lover ready, Neji placed himself over Lee and started to press into his prepared entrance.

A soft moan of pain escaped Lee's lips and the Hyuga quickly covered them with his own.

Once seated up to his hilt, Neji waited for Lee to relax and get used to his size.

"Neji… Move," That was all it took.

His member was already throbbing with such intensity after he sucked his lover off that it was too much to bear.

Thrusting himself in with all his strength and stamina, Neji still managed to concentrate enough to focus on hitting Lee's prostate.

Both forms were panting, giving off a gut wrenched screams of pleasure at different intervals as well, and sweating, clinging to each other for what looked like that their dear life depended that they stay touching, holding on to the other as much as possible.

As Neji thrust down, Lee lifted his hips up to meet everyone single one of them.

Neji was so close he could not see straight. His body was bent over his lover's and sweat glistened and dropped from his pale, creamy, skin.

And they both found release.

xXx

Two forms lay together, both tired and drifting off into the realms of sleep after their bout of love making, when the taller of the two wrapped n arm around his lover's waist, pulling his form to his own.

"Ai shiteru." One whispered.

"Ai shiteru."

_And just so you know… It was NEJI who first said 'Ai shiteru' not Lee!_

_Shinji: I can't believe how sappy it got at the end,_

_Me: Yeah, well…_

_Review and I'll give ya cookie! And maybe, if you ask nice enough, a lap dance from Shinji!_

_Shinji: Say WHAT!?_

_Me: Oh, come on, now. We all know you got a hot bod!_

_Shinji: --'_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Separated but Together**_

_Summery: One of Konoha's hottest day._

_**THANK YOU and DEDICATED! **__To: _

_Shinigami24_

_and_

_Blacklightkitty_

_For making me cry with happiness!!! Oh, and here are your cookies! _

_**Chapter 3**_

_**What Insanity?**_

(((EDITED AREA STARTS HERE)))

The sky was an unbroken canvas of blue.

The sun shone down its rays with fearsome velocity, its intensity through the villagers of Konoha into their houses and homes, only the unlucky guards and messengers skittered their way through the boiling maze of earth and stone.

A welcomed breeze leisurely swept its way through the village and into the surrounding forest to the South West.

"Lee!" A strong voice pulsed through the trees and shrubbery. "What in the Gods' names are you doing?" Neji stared down his frightened lover.

Lee had been running laps around Konoha when Neji had finally found him. Both teens were glistening with sweat from their exertions.

"N- Neji… I'm just running laps like I always do-"

"But do those laps include the heat that can fry an egg on the sidewalk?!" Neji's voice was soft but it quivered with the rage he felt when he found his koi running around in the blistering curse of the sun's rays

"I'm sorry Neji… I-I didn't mean for you to get mad-" Lee was cut off when he was suddenly pulled into a formidable hug. "Neji?" Lee tried to see his lover's face but was too constricted to move.

"Don't scare me like that." It was almost too soft to hear.

"What? Neji-"

"You didn't tell me where you were going but I knew you would be training and I knew that if -**when**- you take things to far you could seriously injure yourself…"

Lee was shocked into silence.

"I … If anything were to happen to you…" Neji pulled his head away to look at Lee, who smiled up to the Hyuga.

Neji leaned back down and nuzzled Lee's neck before whispering hotly 'Let's go home…' into his ear. Neji then moved Lee's collar out of the way so he could suckle on the smaller boy's tender flesh.

xXx

The moment both boys got to Lee's apartment, Neji slammed the smaller boy into the bedroom wall next to the side table, quickly stripped the other male down to his boxer shorts, and groped around inside of the side table for a second before coming across the rope he keeps in there.

Tying Lee's arms successfully above the said boy's head, Neji held the other's hips in place as he licked and sucked on his lover's skin.

"You… You really l-like to t-tie m-me up, d-don't you?" Lee said more in the form of a statement then a question and all Neji did to answer him was a soft nod of his head before latching his lips to the smaller boy's over sensitive nipples.

xXx

An exhausted Neji lay on his back with an equally tired Lee resting his head on his chest and arms wrapped around his hips posesivly.

"Neji koi…" Lee's voice barely more then a whisper and was rasping from his recent screams of pleasure.

"Hai, Lee koi." Neji started running his hand through the smaller boy's hair. "Is something wrong?"

"Iie. I just remembered something you had said today…"

"Hmm? And what was that?" Neji was barely listening, too comfortable and content to do anything more then sleep.

"You called this place 'home'." Neji nodded, not realizing the importance of the words through his sleepy haze.

"I did." Lee smiled and the lovers fell into a peacefull, dreamless, sleep.

(((EDITED AREA ENDS HERE)))

xXx

Hyuga Neji was tired and irritated.

It was late in the night when he had got back to the Hyuga mansion from Lee's apartment, when the Head Hyuga requested his presence.

"_I've noticed something different about you Neji," The Head Hyuga spoke. "Ever since that mission you had where you were caught in a storm, you've been acting…" The Hyuga struggled with his next word. "Pleased, but distant,"_

That was followed by a series of questions, all of them the same but asked in a different choice of words.

"How bothersome," The Hyuga muttered to himself using Nara Shikamaru's favorite choice of words.

But the worst was yet to come…

_Edited because I wanted to._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Separated but Together**_

_Summery: Hyuuga Neji doesn't know how to break the news to his lover, Lee._

_I know there wasn't much in the last chapter and there were bits that just seemed a little OOC but now it will all make sense… hopefully._

_Thank you, blacklightkitty for the review! It is kind of like Romeo and Juliet, but I'll make sure these two don't die in the end._

_**Chapter 4**_

_**An Engagement Party?**_

A full and bright moon illuminated the cloudless night sky with stars vibrantly giving off their own light.

The forest beneath them was full of life in many shapes and forms.

"Ne… Neji," Fingers clawed desperately onto the said teen's arm as his hand snaked its way down a bare chest Lee. The other hand was casually playing with Rock Lee's left nipple.

"Don't fight it…" The Hyuuga whispered, his warm breath skimming over his lover's ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"This… this isn't why you… you asked me… here," All motion stopped.

"Lee…" Neji moved his arms so Lee's body was brought back into his own.

Neji was sitting against a tree, Lee sitting between his legs, back to his lover, and he stared up to the moon.

"This might be the last time…" Lee turned his head to face the Hyuuga.

"Last… time?" Lee frowned. "What does that mean?"Neji looked down into Lee's eyes, sadness evident in his milky gaze. "Neji?"

"I'm to be married-"

"Married!" Lee shouted and broke from Neji's embrace, turning fully round to face him. "Why are you getting married? Who to?"

Neji calmly placed his hands on his lover's shoulders and brought him back down into his arms, this time Lee was on his side, head tucked under Neji's chin.

"I am Hinata sama's cousin. It was… inevitable,"

"Don't either of you have a choice in this?" Neji looked down into Lee's sad soaked eyes.

"No. We don't. But that is why I wanted to see you tonight," Neji continued. "I wanted to make this night one we will never forget,"

"I'm not going to forget our other nights either, Neji koi," Neji smiled.

"Neither will I, but I want this night the best one we will have,"

xXx

Neji leaned down and captured Lee's lips in a soft and gently kiss. Slowly massaging his lips over Lee's, the Hyuuga leisurely rubbed his hands back over his koi's chest and stomach, as though he was trying to commit to memory every curve, dip and muscle Lee had.

"Neji…" Lee whispered against his lips, his own hands carefully working away the shirt Neji was wearing.

Gently, so as to not to hurt Lee, Neji laid his lover and climbed on top, never breaking their loving kiss.

Neji shivered slightly as he felt Lee's bare hands caress his skin.

Feeling himself become dizzy, the Hyuuga broke their kiss to get much needed air into his deprived lungs and started to suckle on the tender flesh under Lee's jaw.

"Lee…" Neji, bit by bit, kissed his way down Lee's neck, making sure to leave marks as he went.

He easily pulled off the bottom half of Lee's body suit, making the already blushing Lee turn bright red as a cherry.

Neji smiled to himself at seeing the 'blushing virgin' and then leaned down and took a tentative swipe at Lee's tip with his tongue.

"Ne… Neji!" Lee's hands flew up and grasped hold of Neji's scalp, fingers interlacing with Neji's silky tendrils of hair.

Neji made sure Lee was completely covered in his saliva before he leaned up and started to passionately kiss Lee, nipping at his bottom lip.

Lee opened his mouth and eagerly accepted the hot and moist appendage that invaded his mouth and dueled with his own, hands still on Neji's scalp, unaware of Neji ridding himself of his own pants and straddling him until he felt his member being encased into heat that wasn't Neji's mouth.

"Neji!" He grasped on desperately to his lover's hips. "Na… nani?"

"Shush," The Hyuuga whispered. "I wanted you to feel what I have felt," Lee looked up, confusion evident in his eyes. "Just relax," Neji lowered himself down more. "And feel,"

Lee's grip tightened as his member was fully encased in Neji's body. The Hyuuga gently stroked Lee's face with the back of his hand while having a gentle hold on Lee's right arm.

Lee slowly released his bruising grip from Neji's hips as the sensations became more bearable.

"Ready, Lee koi?" A sweet smile appeared on his lips, sincerity in his eyes, as Neji looked to Lee.

"Demo(but)… isn't it painful, for you, I mean?" Neji softly shook his head. "Demo…"

"I'm fine, Lee koi,"

Lee gasped and through back his head as Neji expertly raised and lowered himself back down onto his shaft. Gasps and moans slowly started to fill in the empty space between the many trees that surrounded the two bodies; sweat glistening in the moonlight that managed to sneak its way down through the thick leaves.

"It feels good… doesn't it?" The Hyuuga was gasping for air. He felt like he was being stretched beyond his limits and then some. 'Now I really understand why Lee is always in pain afterwards…'

"Yeah…" Lee's body was lax and he stared up at Neji with clouded, partly open eyes. Neji was leaning over him now and his long hair trailed down and around his face, sometimes, grazing his own skin.

Neji closed his eyes and willed his body to relax more, not taking notice of Lee's hand moving away from the ground towards him…

"Aahh!" Neji gasped and instinctively thrusts into the hand holding his member. "Lee…"

Lee's other hand moved to underneath the Hyuuga. He grabbed hold of Neji's arse and lifted him without his lover knowing. Lee did a small experimental thrust into the Hyuuga…

"Lee!" Neji doubled over and tried to get a firm grip on the earth below him, his senses were overloaded and he couldn't take much more…

Lee felt the member in his hand throb with the urge to release so he lifted Neji up further and started to thrust himself into the Hyuuga's tight grip. Neji started to feel more pleasure then pain and soon started to move with his lover below him.

Sweat glistened, hands grasped, moans released and gasps for breath ever present as the two started growing desperate for their release and soon lost any and all rhythm the two previously had.

The two forms finally released their pleasure, loud moans of ecstasy reverberating into the silence of the night.

The two lay in silence. There was no need for words. Not now.

_K. I think I'm gonna re-do the last chapter… Yeah. I'm gonna make it better!_

_Shinji: By making me do the work, ne?_

_Me: … Not entirely…_

_Shinji: ……_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Separated but Together**_

_Summery: The Hyuuga's wedding is today. How will Lee cope?_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Do I Get an Invite?**_

Neji waited at the alter, dressed in a rich blue and cream kimono, while everyone else sat in silence in their seats.

The marriage between Hyuuga Hinata and Neji was taking place in the grand gardens of the Hyuuga estate. Many ninja of all rank were attending including Neji's and Hinata's team mates and senseis.

A small band composed of a lute, harp and guitar player and as soon as Hinata was seen coming down the long aisle to the alter they began play, growing softer in volume as Hinata approached in her pure white uchikake, a family heirloom.

Hinata took her place beside Neji but kept her head bowed, her hair dangling and covering her sad-soaked eyes.

Lee sat by Tenten and, when he felt close to tears, he held her hand, and was soon pulled into a hug. Kiba sat growling while Shino too glared at the alter; both were angry at Hinata's father for making her marry Neji.

The priest started the liturgy and with every word he spoke, the more Neji and Lee felt their hearts crack.

"Do you accept this woman to be your wife?" Neji stared at the priest and then turned to Hinata.

The gown hid it well but Neji could still see her shaking and he knew she was trying to do her best not to make a scene.

"Do you, Hyuuga Neji, take Hyuuga Hinata to be you wife?" Neji turned back and stared him dead in the eye.

"I don't." A gasp of shock reverberated through the aisles.

Naruto jumped from his seat and yelled; Then why did you ask her to marry you!?

"I didn't! The Head Hyuuga arranged this wedding." Neji spoke back. It was at this time Hinata fainted and was caught by her cousin. Hiashi stood up from his seat and strated cursing Neji until Sakura and Ino rushed to help Hinata while Tenten pulled out her scrolls.

"You think you can defy me?" Hiashi snarled.

"Not without us!" Kiba yelled before he and Naruto landing beside Tenten, Shino walked to her side, kikaichu scattering in a slight frenzy over his exposed arm.

"HYAAA!" Rock Lee lands directly in front of the Head Hyuuga, fighting pose steady.

Seeing his friends and Hinata's friends before him made Neji give off a slight smile before he walked forward and placed a hand on Lee's shoulder.

"Neji?" Lee was then promptly pulled into a heated kiss with not only his friends but near two hundred other witnesses.

But damn, did Neji taste so good right then…

Both Kiba and Naruto just stared at the scene with wide eyes while the girls started to giggle. Not soon after wolf whistles could be heard coming down the aisles.

The two love birds broke apart, both with a light blush on their cheeks and both smiling like idiots.

"Lets go." Neji whispered and all Lee could do as nod and by pulled away by his lover down the aisles and off Hyuuga land to his own home.

xXx

Carressing a toned chest, tweaking his nipples and suckling and nibbling on his lover's neck, Neji could hardly contain himself as he ravished and feasted on Lee's skin.

"I want you so bad." He breathed heatedly, harshly grinding his hips into Lee's. Mumblings of words phrases went by his lips as he continued to feast and grind into the willing body beneath him.

Mumblings mixed with groans, moans and near squeals of pleasure raced by Lee's lips to fast as he clung desperately to the Hyuuga.

Mumblings of need and mumbling of want went to and fro between them as slick sweaty skin slipped and slapped against each other.

Moving Lee's legs, Neji squeezed into him, sighing in relief when he found Lee was still stretched from their last bouts. Nails scraped viciously down his back but by the look of pleasure and ecstasy on his love's face he knew it was just Lee wanting to share the pleasure.

Starting slow, it wasn't long until Lee's protests and pleas for him hurry broke through and he started to drive himself wildly into the lithe body, Lee always rising up and down with his thrusts.

Pleasure throbbed through his body so hard and he just wanted to feel so much more so the Hyuuga grabbed hold of Lee's hips and thrust as hard he could over and over, encouraged by Lee's scream of 'Yes' and 'More'.

Desperation grew and the need built and both were grunting and panting and needing to feel more, just a little more and then…

Both screamed release and the white of Lee's cum sprayed and covered their chests while Neji's coated the deep inner lining of his lover.

"Your mine. I love you." Lee smiled and whispered his love back.

"We might just make it after all…"

_Dun DUN! Ohh emm eff gee! If it done? Is it over?_

_Who knows. But I'm tired so, night!_

_Shinji: ZzZzZzZzZz…_


End file.
